El otro lado del espejo
by Tomarisun
Summary: Ten cuidado con lo que deseas...y sobre todo cuando ese deseo puede romperte el corazón. AU Clois. CLxLL
1. El otro lado

LOIS POV

**E****L OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO**

_No puedo vivir en un mundo donde no me ames__..._

Simples palabras. Ya sabes lo que dicen...a las palabras se las lleva el viento.

_No puedo vivir en __un mundo donde no me ames..._

Salvo que esas simples palabras como tú las llamas, no te dejan vivir. A veces estando sola en tu cama, apretando contra tu pecho una de las camisas de Oliver que aún conservan su aroma, se te vienen a la mente. A veces tienes pesadillas, donde ves su rostro, y te atormentan sus ojos llenos de sentimiento. Y cuando parece que puedes tocarlo te despiertas...sudando frío, con el corazón desbocado y el recordatorio de tu propia soledad.

_No puedo vivir en __un mundo donde no me ames..._

Caíste, aún estando comprometida. Te dejó en la azotea de LuthorCorp Media, con las ideas revueltas y enamorada. Te bastaron, qué ¿unos cuantos segundos, diez minutos, cuánto? Para entregarle tu corazón. ¿Lo malo? Que se fue, y ya no te lo regresó. Una parte de ti se fue con él.

_- __Estás confiando en mi..._

_- __Algo me dice que puedo hacerlo._

La segunda vez que lo viste, su presencia fue el alivio para tu dolor. Acababas de sepultar a tu esposo, y el volverlo a ver te dio esperanza de que no todo era malo, no todo era oscuro. No todo era soledad en este mundo. Debiste haberle dicho que te dejara en la ignorancia. Que te dejara sumida en tu propia oscuridad. Pero no lo hizo y un poco de su luz se quedó en ti. Desde entonces la llevas contigo no importa dónde vayas o qué tan lejos te escondas. Está ahí...

Es una de esas largas noches en el bullpen donde te pones reflexiva y te permites pensar en _él_ libremente. Porque en el mundo donde vives, existe otro como él, y te lo recuerda a diario con su sola presencia. A pesar de las amenazas de muerte y las rocas de meteorito verdes, tuvo el nervio de regresar a Metrópolis y asumir su lugar como el heredero Luthor. Y tu jefe. A diferencia de otras veces cuando te llama a su oficina sin motivo aparente y sólo para discutir, o dejarte al borde de la renuncia (o el despido, dependiendo de la perspectiva), ahora ha dejado de hacerlo. Cada día te convences más de que tu destino está en otro lugar y que necesitas salir a buscarlo. Hace unas semanas con la voz de tu conciencia como estandarte y la deuda que Oliver dejó pendiente; te diste a la tarea de terminar con la recolección de las rocas en Smallville almacenándolas en un lugar seguro, y de que algo bueno saliera de todo eso. Les devolviste sus tierras y hogares a las familias desplazadas. Le entregaste personalmente las escrituras a Jonathan Kent, quien te presentó a su esposa: Martha Kent. Y pediste que perdonaran a Oliver. Jonathan sólo sonrió y te abrazó. Su mujer te vio con ternura. Te recordaron que todavía hay gente buena por la que vale la pena seguir luchando. En tu trabajo, tu estatus no es más el de Lois Lane. Eres Lois Lane-Queen y presidenta de Queen Industries. Te das tiempo de pensar todo esto mientras las tenues luces de los escritorios contiguos te dan algo de privacidad para tratar de seguir escribiendo. El cursor en tu hoja de texto sólo parpadea esperando que presiones las teclas para continuar.

El encabezado de tu oficio está incompleto. Te truenas los dedos porque te ha costado escribir la horrenda pieza y decides terminarlo. Con lentitud escribes: Solicitud de renuncia. Miras tu reloj, y aunque no sabes si tu voluble jefe se encuentra en su oficina, decides no perder tiempo. Tu nueva vida empezará de cero en Star City. Lejos de esto, y lejos del otro él. Perry te ha pedido que lo pienses bien...eres su mejor reportera y le cuesta dejarte ir. Ya encontrará otra.

El silencio en el ascensor te sirve para mantener la cabeza fría. Cuando llegas a la oficina, respiras hondo y al ver que nadie responde cuando tocas, tomas la manija de la puerta y la abres con aplomo. Oyes las risas y jadeos femeninos, y cuando por fin alzas la vista tienes que recordarte que _tu_ Clark, está de vuelta en su mundo, que este es un impostor. Que sólo el nombre los une. Antes de que desvíes la mirada, alcanzas a ver a la pelirroja sentada en el escritorio con la falda subida hasta arriba de las rodillas, y las caderas de ambos unidas. Ella voltea a mirarte con sorna y se acomoda la blusa que muestra un poco del bra de encaje color violeta. Aparentemente la hermana ha regresado de donde quiera que se encontrara. Clark por otra parte, se queda perplejo y serio...y en silencio. Ella se baja del escritorio. Él se aleja de Tess y se arregla la ropa. La verdad es que no entiendes la reacción. Buscas que tus palabras se oigan a pesar de que tus recuerdos del _otro_ Clark te hacen sentir celos. _Este no es TU Clark, y tienes que meterte ese detalle en la cabeza._

- Lane...- su voz sale ronca, y delata lo que ha estado haciendo con su _hermana_. Tú ruedas los ojos, y tratas de no deshacer el papel que traes entre las manos. Es tu boleto de salida.

- no te preocupes Luthor...la interrupción será breve.- dices, aclarándote la garganta y yendo directo al asunto. Caminas un poco vacilante hacia su escritorio y colocas tu renuncia por escrito frente a él. Clark Luthor frunce el ceño y haciendo a un lado a Tess, se acerca y lee de lejos el documento. Desconcertado, levanta la vista y te mira fríamente. Tú esperas el momento en que su semblante cambie, y empiece a reírse de ti, o en su defecto, comience a celebrar el que su molesta reportera se va. Parece que no sabe qué hacer con la maldita hoja de papel, y tendrás que explicarle. Después de todo, esta será la última vez que le veas la cara.

- Bueno...esto...sólo tienes que firmarlo y me esfumaré de tu vista y de tu periódico. Recursos Humanos ya tiene copia de mi expediente y esto es lo único que falta...- Señalas el papel del que él parece ignorar su existencia. Lo mira de lejos, y no hace intento de acercarse o de tomar una pluma y estampar la firma.

- pensé que ibas a darme mi merecido, Lane. Escribiendo contra mí, contra mi familia...haciendo tu buena obra del día, y luchando por el bien y la justicia. ¿No era ese el lema de Queen?- Sus palabras te quiebran. _Tú conoces la verdadera identidad de Ultraman, el asesino de tu esposo._ Te tragas el coraje y consigues sonreírle con sarcasmo...

- Oye. Sólo fírmalo y terminada la interrupción puedes seguir haciéndoselo a tu hermana. - oyes que Tess Luthor murmura que no son hermanos. Meros tecnicismos, piensas. Clark sigue sin creer lo que ve. Confundido, toma una pluma y su mano se detiene sobre la hoja. Ves que lucha para no hacerlo. Y ni por un segundo piensas que sea porque le remuerde la conciencia, posiblemente es su lado masoquista el que se niega a dejarte ir. Firma con pasmosa lentitud, y deja la pluma al lado de la hoja. Ni siquiera se molesta en extenderte la mano y entregarte tu renuncia ya firmada. Sólo te mira, como si esperara algo de ti. _Él te odia, tú lo aborreces. Dirías que el sentimiento es mutuo._ Te acercas al escritorio y tomas tu documento. No te importa si Tess te ve con aire triunfal. La tipa tiene problemas contigo...si te ve como una amenaza en el camino de su romántica relación con Clark Luthor, entonces está drogada. Respiras aliviada al sentirte libre de LuthorCorp Media, y es que no puedes seguir con la tortura. La muerte de Ollie, Ultraman, Clark Luthor y Clark Kent te han dejado mal. Necesitas un nuevo comienzo.

- bueno, muchas gracias Sr. Luthor...no le quito más su tiempo, por favor...por mi no se detengan, pueden continuar con lo que hacían.- dices burlona y la cara de él se llena de ira, al menos antes de irte tuviste el placer de mandarlo a la mi*rda. Y no te despidieron, tú renunciaste. Avanzas hacia la puerta y le oyes decirte en tono altanero...

- te aseguro, Lane...que todos los periódicos de la región, no tendrán lugar en sus filas para ti. De mi cuenta corre...- y si él pensaba que te amedrentaría con sus amenazas, se equivocó. Le sonríes y mueves la mano en un claro gesto de '_como sea, Luthor_'.

Y esa noche, cuando has recogido tus pocas pertenencias del lugar donde trabajas y te has ido a casa; es la primera noche en que a pesar de que las palabras te siguen atormentando, has podido dormir en paz. Estás en paz, tan en paz como puedes estarlo.

La paz te dura exactamente dos días. Porque Clark Luthor te manda llamar a pesar de que tú ya no trabajas para él. Aceptas, pero antes que nada, dejas pruebas de que si algo te pasa, Clark Luthor es el culpable. Tu paranoia se puede convertir en tu salvación. Al llegar, sus guardaespaldas te escoltan por una serie de pasillos, y de reojo alcanzas a ver en una de las habitaciones a las famosas damas de compañía de Luthor, que tratan la mansión como su casa y su burdel personal. Te preguntas si media población femenina de Kansas y dentro de los estándares de los Luthor, se habrá acostado con tu ex-jefe. Sacudes la cabeza y te tensas cuando te dejan sola con él en su oficina. Y de nuevo te mira como si fuera la primera vez que te ve. No te gusta, te hace sentir incómoda. Detrás de su silla se distingue el escudo de los Luthor, y el cristal multicolor del ventanal. Se levanta lentamente y camina hacia ti. Sus ojos te recorren de pies a cabeza y se acerca más. Cuando va a hablar, uno de sus hombres entra a la oficina y lo interrumpe. Le avisa que es una cosa de negocios y Luthor frunce el ceño. Te da una mirada de reojo y sale de su oficina. Le das un vistazo a la imponente pero fría habitación. Digna de un Luthor. Hay varios estantes con libros, pinturas, espadas, bustos y estatuas pequeñas de varias culturas alrededor del mundo. Junto con un bien aprovisionado bar, lleno de lo que supones son botellas con vinos y bebidas caras. Sobre su escritorio se encuentra una tela de terciopelo rojo, envolviendo algo. Está extendida sobre la mesa. Miras para todos lados, acercas tu mano y con un dedo levantas una esquina de la tela. La punta de un cristal es lo único que asoma. Frunces el ceño y tu dedo levanta aún más la tela. Tu curiosidad es extrema. Dejas descubierto el cristal, alargado y transparente, pero con un brillo azuloso. No lo tocas, pero inmediatamente de que lo has descubierto, un extraño calor te envuelve y la habitación comienza a brillar. Hay voces que susurran a tu alrededor..._Kal-el...Kal-el...Kal-el..._Hay ráfagas de viento por doquier que provienen de la nada. Alcanzas a oír el grito iracundo de Clark Luthor antes de que la luz te ciegue.

* MUNDO REAL. SMALLVILLE, KANSAS. *

- Oww!- Caes al suelo. Tienes las manos llenas de tierra, y el pantalón y saco hechos un asco. No recuerdas haber salido de la mansión Luthor. De hecho no recuerdas nada después de que Clark Luthor te dejó sola en su oficina. _¡Oh Dios! ¿Q-qué pasó?_ Tragas saliva y te levantas del suelo, sacudiéndote la ropa. Estás en un granero. El cristal se encuentra cerca de ti, y lo levantas. Y en seguida notas la presencia de un golden retriever moviendo felizmente su cola, y que se abalanza sobre ti para tratar de lamerte el rostro. Con una risa ahogada consigues mover al perro para que no vaya a tirarte. Entonces es cuando oyes que algo parece pasar afuera. Caminas hacia la puerta y lo que ves te deslumbra. Ya no estás en tu mundo...y lo sabes porque tu mundo no es...así. Este lugar es brillante, lleno de color, de vida, de energía. El cielo es de un color azul realmente intenso, los girasoles son de un amarillo vibrante. Y la acogedora casita a unos metros, tiene la puerta abierta, hay gente que entra y sale, elegantemente vestida. Hay un taxi y varias limos estacionadas frente a una de las cercas que rodean la propiedad. El perro se aleja de ti, y sale corriendo, emitiendo alegres ladridos. Tú lo sigues, sin importarte que a medio camino, hayas escuchado lo que parecía ser la voz de Clark Luthor en el granero. Él también llegó aquí. Te escondes cerca de la casa para que no te vean, ves a varias personas abordando una de las limosinas, y en seguida se van. 25 minutos después la gente que queda, sube a la última limo. Tu corazón se agita...una boda. No puedes verle la cara a la novia, pero la ves subir a la limo enfundada en su vestido blanco, ayudada por una rubia, y una mujer pelirroja. Esperas a que se alejen, y buscando en el bolsillo de tu pantalón, ruegas que haya por lo menos un billete de 5 dólares. Algo te dice que necesitas seguirlos. Encuentras un solitario billete, y cuando el taxi está a punto de irse, le pides al chofer que espere, y con el aliento entrecortado le dices que siga al último auto. Estás consciente de que alguien te sigue, y sabes quien es.

15 minutos después llegan a la iglesia. Le dices al del taxi que te deje algo lejos. No quieres que te vean. Los acordes del canon de Pachelbel adornan el ambiente de celebración. Todo pasa muy rápido, y lo ves, oculta a los ojos de curiosos. Cerca de la puerta, y contra la pared, esperando que ninguno de los invitados te pida que pases y tomes asiento. La corriente de aire contra tu nuca te hace voltear. Lo ves, de pie, detrás de ti. En sus ojos brilla la ira, y cuando sabes que seguro va a matarte todos los invitados toman asiento y ves que la novia sale de una habitación pequeña, y se dirige hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo. Se mira, y ultima los detalles de su apariencia. Tienes ganas de llorar pero te las aguantas porque Clark Luthor te mira, y la mira, con igual desconcierto. Ella camina hasta quedar en la puerta, y parece nerviosa. Cuando ves quién es el novio, y que se acerca a ella y le toma la mano, aprietas el cristal y comienzas a pedir que lo que te haya traído aquí, te lleve de vuelta a tu mundo. La decepción te paraliza por completo, y a Luthor lo deja mudo la incredulidad, cuando ve que los novios se sonríen y comienzan a caminar por el pasillo para llegar al altar. _El cristal no reacciona, no nada, y tú tienes que soportar el dolor tan inmenso que estás sintiendo. _La ceremonia continúa con normalidad hasta la parte del 'hable ahora o calle para siempre'. Porque tú estás tan dolida que por un momento te parece buena idea ir corriendo y hacerte oír. Confesar que él no puede casarse porque tú lo amas. Tus pies se mueven involuntariamente, pero al final tu intención sólo queda en eso. Un intento de huir de la realidad hacia una fantasía. Te apoyas contra la pared, alejándote de la puerta y cierras los ojos. No vas a llorar. Eres fuerte. No vas a llorar. Terminan de firmar los documentos, se les da la bendición, hay un beso apasionado, y la ministro los presenta ante la congregación como los flamantes señores Kent.


	2. Reflejos

Muchas gracias x los comentarios. Créanme, me sirven de mucho para planear mis historias y mis capítulos. Son lo q me alienta a seguir escribiendo. Explico brevemente que en esta historia, la boda Clois si llegó a feliz término, habrá Superman, Apokolips, Ultraman y un largo etc. Clark Luthor en su mundo 'rescató' -por así decirlo- a Tess antes de q los hombres de Lionel trataran de asesinarla (según mi teoría, jajajaja!). No va a estar presente mucho, pero va a estar. Este otro chapter como ven, seguirá bajo el POV de Lois, posiblemente haga un POV de Clark Luthor, pero depende de cómo se vaya desarrollando la historia. Gracias de nuevo!

LOIS POV

**REFLEJOS**

No suplicas por tu vida, cuando él te levanta por el cuello con una sola mano. Sientes los dedos cerrándose lentamente sobre tu cuello, tal vez...esperas correr la misma suerte que Oliver. Te lleva a un rincón apartado y te coloca contra la pared. Tus pies no tocan el suelo y una de tus manos le aprieta con fuerza el antebrazo. Con furia casi te grita, pero aprieta los dientes y sisea:

- ¿qué diablos fue lo que hiciste Lane? ¡contesta!- si no fuera porque está asfixiándote rodarías los ojos, en vez de eso lo miras gélidamente, y él escucha algo porque te suelta con brusquedad y en lugar de alejarse de ti, te aprisiona entre su cuerpo y la pared. Su rostro mira por sobre su hombro de reojo y cuando voltea, su mirada se encuentra con la tuya. El sobresalto es minúsculo, pero notas que por un instante la intensidad en sus ojos logra parecerse a la de _tu _Clark. Por supuesto que NO es por causa tuya. Son los invitados, saliendo de la iglesia...siguiendo en procesión a los recién casados. _Recién casados...Dios, Lois...andas tras un hombre casado._ Se separa un poco de ti, cuando nota que los últimos invitados salen y te mira como si estuviera tratando de leer tu mente, su mandíbula se tensa y cuando su mano se dirige de nueva cuenta hacia tu cuello sientes una ligera brisa. El otro está ahí, frente a ti, de pie y dándote la espalda; su mano en un agarre poderoso sobre la muñeca de Clark Luthor. _Es humillante sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando su gemelo malvado ha estado a punto de matarte._

- no vuelvas a tocarla...- le ordena Clark Kent con voz áspera y hosca. Suelta a Clark Luthor con tal fuerza que Luthor se tambalea un poco. Luthor lo mira como si fuera poca cosa y después se sonríe de forma burlona. _Tu_ Clark voltea hacia ti, y la tranquilidad y la calidez en su mirada consiguen que le sonrías con una amplitud tal, que crees que en cualquier momento las mejillas comenzarán a dolerte. _Si creías que no podías enamorarte más del hombre, estabas equivocada._

- ¿estás bien?- te pregunta con tal preocupación que por solo unos segundos te das el gusto de fingir que en tu pequeño mundo creado en tu imaginación, _él te ama a TI_. Te toca suavemente el cuello, para comprobar que no estás lastimada. Y mientras tu cuerpo tiembla levemente ante su caricia, tú sólo le sonríes como idiota y sigues asintiendo con la cabeza. Realmente no te ha dicho nada más, pero tú sigues asintiendo. _No hay nada de malo en eso._ Desde tu punto de vista, Clark Kent está frente a ti, rodeado por nubes de colores y moviéndose en cámara lenta. _Sólo falta la maldita música romántica, Lane. Eso, y comprobarás que eres patética. _

- Clark...la limo nos está esperando para llevarnos a la recep...- la _otra_ Lois se queda callada cuando te ve, o los ve, más bien. Su cara es de sorpresa, pero después de unos instantes te sonríe con amabilidad. - hmmm...v-vaya...esto si que es algo sorpresivo.- Se acerca a tu Clark y los sigue mirando con curiosidad.

- no podemos dejarlos aquí- menciona él en tono bajo y Lois asiente. En seguida Clark Luthor pregunta - ¿y piensan obligarme a ir con ustedes?- con gesto burlón. La cara de Clark Kent lo dice todo. _Está claro que no va a dejar que le arruinen el día de su boda._

- después de ti, Luthor- señala Kent indicándole el camino, y con una mirada fría. Va caminando detrás de él, como cuidándolo, y en voz baja les dice a _su_ Lois y a ti - quédense detrás de mi- _Clark Kent. Siempre protegiendo a los que ama. Incluso si tú no estás en esa lista, su preocupación hacia ti te derrite el corazón._ De nuevo asientes y vas detrás de la novia, quien a su vez va detrás de Clark Kent. _Inconscientemente admiras su vestido y la envidia trata de aparecer de nuevo._ Kent le da un empujón a Luthor, y cuando piensas que habrá una pelea seria entre los dos, Luthor solo mira el brazo por donde lo tiene sujeto, se sacude bruscamente y le sonríe con sorna mientras sigue avanzando.

_- ¿por qué a mi, Lois? ¿por qué yo?-_

_- porque...tú eres un muy, muy buen hombre-_

_- tiene que haber alguien allá afuera, mejor que yo...-_

_- hmm, hmm...y si lo está...yo nunca lo he encontrado-_

_- de verdad te amo-_

Cierras tu mano derecha (libre del cristal), apretándola en un puño; por la nostalgia que evocan esas palabras. Cae libremente a tu costado, y por acto reflejo gracias a tus nervios; te alisas nuevamente la tela de tu pantalón, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Notas que todos se han detenido y Clark Kent te mira con curiosidad. Rehusándote a mostrar que te han atrapado viviendo de tus recuerdos del pasado, sonríes un poco. _Tus ropas de color negro, así, del mismo color de tu alma en este momento; les darán respuesta suficiente. _Él te vuelve a preguntar si estás bien, y de nuevo asientes. Clark Luthor está serio, y aunque va muy por delante de ti, voltea y te da una mirada por sobre su hombro.

_Puedes ver a través de mí, a mi alma...mi corazón._

Entran a la limo, y ves a los amigos cercanos de Clark Kent. Prácticamente están haciendo una fiesta dentro del vehículo, y las sonrisas aumentan cuando entran los novios. Hay miradas de incredulidad y asombro cuando te ven entrar a ti, y mucho más marcadas cuando ven entrar a Clark Luthor. Te toca un asiento cerca de quien reconoces como Martha Kent. Te saluda, y te sientes aún más extraña, más fuera de lugar. Cuando estás acomodándote en tu asiento, ves al rubio sentado al otro extremo y es demasiado dolor. A como puedes, te levantas y cruzas casi a tropezones hasta llegar a él, y con un gemido ahogado tu boca pronuncia su nombre.

- ¡Ollie...O-ollie...Dios...y-yo...!- te abalanzas sobre él y lo abrazas. No lo quieres dejar ir nunca. _Si pudieras, regresarías el tiempo, o harías girar la tierra en reversa...con tal de poder salvarlo._ El silencio es casi incómodo y sabes que todos te miran. No notas que Clark Kent, especialmente, te mira con tristeza...y Luthor...bueno, qué más da. La que está a su lado es Chloe Sullivan, tu prima, de quien no has sabido nada en años; en tu mundo. Te mira extrañada, y...aunque mal encubiertos, con algo de celos. _Celos. ¿Por qué habría ella de estar...?_ Oliver te mira con ternura y te mantiene sobre su regazo, que es donde actualmente estás sentada; no recordabas haberte sentido tan en paz como hoy, en tantos meses. La euforia se te pasa, te disculpas unas cuantas veces, y vuelves a tu lugar, completamente avergonzada. El vehículo se pone en marcha hacia su destino. Un club campestre, exclusivo y cerca de Metrópolis; si la visión de varios rascacielos a lo lejos, es indicación alguna.

La celebración está a tope. Los novios hace más de una hora y media que han bailado su primera pieza como recién casados, y tienes que admitir que ha sido muy romántico. Luego, el novio se ha sonrojado cuando le ha llegado el momento de quitarle el liguero a _su_ Lois, pero al estar ejecutando su placentera tarea, las miradas de ambos se han conectado mandándose un mensaje muy claro. _La noche de bodas será INOLVIDABLE._ El amor y el deseo entre los dos son tan palpables, que, si no hubiera gente en el lugar, estarían teniendo la noche de bodas justo ahora. Estás observando todo desde una mesa semi vacía en un rincón. Y está semi vacía, porque para tu desgracia Clark Luthor está contigo._ ¿Si, Clark Kent...me recuerdas? Soy Lois Lane versión alternativa. Verás. No es por interrumpir la melosidad de un evento tan importante, pero...¿no sé si te acuerdes que tu gemelo malvado quiso estrangularme? ¿Podrías cambiarlo de mesa, o conseguirme una orden de restricción?_

- pftt, si, claro...- murmuras riéndote tontamente, y miras la copa de vino con ojos brillantes. Deseas que el alcohol haga efecto y te desmayes. Y que preferentemente no vuelvas a despertar. Tu mirada se desvía al cristal con el que viniste a este otro mundo, y das un bufido de enfado. Clark Luthor sigue con la mirada cada uno de tus movimientos. Rueda los ojos. Sería mejor que te dieras cuenta de lo que hace, si no estuvieras tan ensimismada en tu mundo. Pero no puedes evitarlo, y juras que en cuanto regreses de vuelta a tu mundo (tus intestinos se hacen nudos de tan solo pensarlo), jamás en tu vida volverás a acercarte o a tocar un cristal, por más bonito que sea.

- ¿recordando tu propia boda de ensueño con Queen?- su voz penetra la niebla de tus memorias, y sacudes levemente la cabeza, antes de voltear a mirarlo. Con odio. Le das otro trago a tu copa y lo ignoras. Al cabo de un rato contestas secamente.

- métete en tus propios asuntos ¿quieres? Solo...mira hacia la pista de baile y finge que no estoy aquí. Eso te sale muy bien.- miras de reojo su cara de sorpresa, y hay en él, un poquito de _¿qué...? ¿qué es? ¿Tristeza?_ Que considerando que él es Clark Luthor, es casi imposible. El escozor en tu garganta te obliga a darle otro sorbo a tu bebida. Para su mala fortuna, tanto tú como él voltean a mirar la pista de baile al mismo tiempo. Ahí siguen, rodeados por sus amigos (Oliver incluido), y bailando despreocupadamente. _Clark Kent y Lois Lane-Kent._ El ardor en tus ojos te provoca hacer un pequeño 'gulp' para aclararte la garganta, y desvías la mirada, que casualmente se encuentra con la mirada de Luthor. Inmediatamente diriges la vista hacia otro lugar y aprietas la copa con una sola mano.

No sabes en que momento comienza todo, pero si alcanzas a ver a Clark hablando con Oliver. Queen no se mueve ni le hace caso. Oyes a Chloe musitar '¡Oh Dios, Oliver!' y dejas la copa, mientras tomas el cristal y lo mantienes cerca de tu pecho. Después es la voz de Lois.

- ¡por favor, salgan todos...rápido!- grita tu otra yo, mientras se recoge un poco el vestido y corre a poner a salvo a Martha Kent pidiéndole que salga también. Te levantas y decides acercarte, con Clark Luthor siguiéndote. _Es un absoluto misterio, por qué el hombre no ha aprovechado para escabullirse entre toda la confusión._

- L-lois...¿que sucede?- preguntas cuando ves el rostro horrorizado de la novia. En seguida corre hacia Clark, quien ha sido lanzado por los aires, cortesía de Oliver. Clark Kent te grita - ¡váyanse. Oliver ha sido invadido por la oscuridad!- oyes un gruñido cerca de ti, y después Clark Luthor te toma bruscamente del brazo y comienza a caminar contigo hacia la salida más cercana. Te resistes en todo momento, pero haces una mueca de dolor cuando el agarre casi te corta la circulación. Cuando ya están fuera, Luthor vuelve adentro y se oye como si estuvieran peleando. Y es afuera, cuando te das cuenta de la dimensión del problema. La gente mira hacia el cielo, que lentamente comienza a teñirse de un rojo sangre, más fuerte que el que puede verse en los atardeceres. Puedes oír relámpagos, pero los rayos jamás son vistos. La tierra tiembla. Una pequeña parte de ti se pregunta si tú has sido la causante de esto. Tus instintos de reportera y tu deseo de ayudarles a los de este mundo, son muy grandes y tomas la decisión. Buscas un auto que en una oportunidad única de 1 en un millón, tenga las llaves dentro, y con la puerta abierta. _Milagrosamente_ encuentras uno...

- eso es tenerse confianza entre ciudadanos- musitas mientras enciendes el auto. Arrancas sin oír las protestas del Jeff Hage de este mundo. _Este es un poco más tierno._ Tu parada es el Daily Planet. Haces un tiempo récord de 30 minutos. Y te escondes de todo mundo. Hubiera sido perfecto entrar con una caja de cartón con dos orificios para hacerla de ojos; sobre tu cabeza. _Aunque pensándolo bien, eso hubiera atraído aún más la atención. Bien Lois, no has perdido tu sentido del humor._ Te escabulles al bullpen y te quedas cerca, pero oculta, oyendo la transmisión radial que pone en alerta a los ciudadanos, sobre un posible impacto entre un planetoide y la tierra. Lois (quien ya trae otras ropas) y Clark llegan al Daily Planet también. Los oyes hablando de Apokolips, del impacto y de que _él_ debe hacer algo. Decides ver el fenómeno más de cerca, esperando que algo suceda y el cristal reaccione evitando la catástrofe. Pero...antes te gustaría tener otro mini-momento de masoquismo, así que te quedas un poco más para ver como se besan en pleno bullpen, antes de irte corriendo hacia el ascensor. _¡Por favor, funciona! ¡por favor!_ Repites en tu mente una y otra vez cuando estás por fin en la azotea del Daily Planet y sujetas con fervor el cristal. El viento sopla fuerte y el color del cielo es casi irreal.

- n-no...no sé si esto es mi culpa...pero por favor...¡regresa las cosas a como eran...regrésanos a nuestro mundo...haz que todo vuelva a la normalidad!- pides con desesperación. Si la gente de edificios cercanos logra verte, no les cabrá duda que eres una loca haciendo algún tipo de ritual. No. Pasa. NADA. Te asomas por uno de los bordes del edificio y cuando la tierra vuelve a temblar pasa lo más insólito que te haya ocurrido jamás. Resbalas y estás cayendo hacia una muerte segura. _De todas las cosas ridículas, absurdas y sobrenaturales que te han pasado en la vida; y lo cerca que has estado de la muerte en varias ocasiones, esta es la #1 de 'las razones más idiotas para morir'._ Resbalaste por ir a ver si algo pasaba, después de que le pediste con mucha fe a un cristal mágico. _¡Wow! Esta vez si que te superaste a ti misma, Lane._

Cuando llega la hora del impacto, cierras los ojos; pero el contacto con el suelo nunca llega. Por el contrario, sientes como dos fuertes brazos te sujetan con fuerza. El golpeteo acelerado de un corazón y un pecho masculino y amplio. Abres un ojo...y luego el otro. Él te está mirando. Con rostro serio y un torbellino de emociones mezclándose entre las tonalidades azules y verdes de sus ojos. Lo que estaba a punto de convertirse en algo épico y súper romántico, se transforma en decepción cuando notas el destello de la joya incrustada del anillo que lleva en el meñique.

- C-Clark...¿Luthor?- preguntas con decepción y algo de enojo. _El tipo te ha arruinado una escena digna de una película de amor al estilo 'Titanic'. Una lástima._

- ¿qué? ¿Esperabas que fuera 'el otro'?- dice con desdén mientras aprovecha para flotar lentamente y dejarte en tierra firme. La tierra firme resulta ser un callejón. Ruedas los ojos, y vuelves a preguntarte ¿por qué si es que ya aterrizaron, él sigue sujetándote por la cintura? Luthor nota lo que ha hecho, y tu descontento, y rápidamente se aleja de ti.

- lamento decepcionarte Lane, pero San Clark Kent está ocupado tratando de salvar el mundo. Con mucho énfasis en el 'tratar', debo decir. No sabe volar. Pftt...- se burla él, de tu adorado Clark.

- por lo menos él está haciendo algo. Que es mucho más de lo que tú podrías decir que has hecho en tu vida.- la puñalada le hace efecto, lo golpea y le hiere el ego. Sabes que se ha quedado sin defensa alguna, cuando no te contesta. _Increíblemente...te estás sintiendo culpable._

- pero, si de algo te sirve: has salvado una vida. Una razón menos para irte al infierno. Así que...humm...gracias...supongo.- Te encoges de hombros y sin darle más importancia a Luthor, avanzas con piernas temblorosas por tu encuentro cercano con la muerte, hacia el auto que has tomado prestado. Lo ves por el espejo retrovisor, mientras el automóvil se aleja. Con la cabeza gacha y gesto pensativo. _Mató a tu esposo._ Recuperas la cordura, y desvías tu vista de él. _Tú no le importas, ¿por qué habría él de importarte a TI?_

_No puedo vivir en un mundo donde no me ames..._

Sacudes la cabeza. Tendrás que reprocharle a Clark Kent el que esas malditas palabras se te hayan quedado atascadas en la mente. Tu nueva idea es regresar a la granja. Ver si el cristal (que ahora está sobre el asiento del copiloto) puede abrir la puerta para enviarlos de regreso a su mundo.

- esto de los cristales mágicos es un fraude.- murmuras con tristeza porque la cosa esta no ha funcionado PARA NADA. Clark Kent no se ha enamorado locamente de ti, y tú has quedado como una tonta. Enamorada y sin ser correspondida. _Si Clark Luthor compró el cristal, definitivamente debería pedir un reembolso._ Piensas decepcionada mientras las lágrimas tratan de nublarte la vista, cuando vuelves a recordar a Clark Kent y a _su_ Lois besándose en el bullpen. Los cristales mágicos no funcionan. O simplemente es tu vida la que apesta.


	3. Ultraman

De nuevo muchas gracias x sus comentarios, qué bueno saber que todavía hay fans siguiendo y alimentando de alguna manera el legado Smallville (vidders, fanart, fanfiction, blogs, twitter, tumblr, FB). No sé si a otros(as) escritores(as) de fanfics les esté pasando, pero la verdad es q al menos para mi se me está haciendo difícil actualizar (tengo todos mis fics en stand by por el momento xD) a veces x bloqueos del escritor, y a veces xq la vida real se pone complicada...ahhh si, y...¡a veces mi uploader de **FF** se queda trabado cuando intento subir nuevos chapters pero es cuando se les ha caído el Server (y para **MS** es todavía más complicado actualizar, como el doble de trabajo por los arreglos para que queden leíbles y presentables), jajajajaja! Este fue un capitulo difícil de hacer por Clark Luthor -aka el BAMF más sexy de todo SV...sip, bye bye redk Clark q ya tengo nuevo bad boy favorito y tú tienes competencia...jajajajaja-. La mayor parte del capítulo es enteramente de Clark Luthor, con algunos flashbacks en itálica. Poco a poco el pasado de este oscuro personaje irá tomando forma, al igual que lo q sucedió con Lollie y la muerte de Oliver. En la última parte, volvemos a la granja a ver qué sucedió con AULois. Disfrútenlo, y de nuevo muchas gracias x su paciencia y sus comentarios.

CLARK LUTHOR POV

**ULTRAMAN**

Temido. Odiado. Nadie que haya tenido un desafortunado encuentro contigo, ha sobrevivido para contarlo. Y eso es lo que más te gusta de tu tiránico alter ego. Manda el mensaje correcto. Impone orden y siembra el miedo entre no solo la población de Metrópolis sino la del mundo entero. _Aquel que dominará con mano de hierro a los habitantes de este planeta._

_- Mandy y yo estamos aquí para complacerlo en todo, Sr. Luthor-_

Eres el orgullo de un padre, que realmente de padre no tiene mucho. Criado a su imagen, y bajo su sombra. Un Luthor.

_-__ La hija del General Sam Lane...¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que me la llevo a la cama sin el menor esfuerzo?-_

Tienes historia con ella. La conociste cuando ustedes apenas eran unos jovencitos, en una reunión en la mansión. Ella, aburrida de escuchar las conversaciones entre tu padre y el suyo, quien obviamente siempre manifestó cierto rechazo hacia la forma de pensar de Lionel. Tú, buscando la siguiente víctima para calmar tu insaciable libido. Tu primera vez fue con una desconocida, y aunque lo disfrutaste, la chica casi muere por no saber controlar tus poderes. Corregiste la situación con Tess, y tu 'hermanita' desde entonces se convirtió en tu fuente de primera mano para cuando tienes ganas de sexo. Mandy, Bambi y las demás chicas recurrentes de tu lista siempre ponen furiosa a Tess. _La realidad es que ella es tu entretenimiento de un rato, igual que las demás._

_- __Soy Clark Luthor.-_

_- Lois Lane.-_

Te comportaste como todo un caballero con ella, con las risas burlonas de tus llamados 'amigos' a lo lejos, esperando a ver el momento en que la chica comenzara a caer en tus redes.

_- Estás perdiendo el tiempo, Luthor. Si buscas quién te__ entretenga en la cama, ¿por qué no vas y te dedicas a buscar por las esquinas?-_

_- déjala en paz, Clark.-_

Lois Lane se te escapó. Y las burlas de tu grupito no se hicieron esperar; y más aún cuando vieron a Queen llegando a salvar el día. Con el orgullo herido y la voz llena de veneno les dijiste a tus amigos que ella se lo perdía; que tú habías tenido a mejores que ella. _Que no valía la pena._ Ese mismo día, desquitaste toda tu frustración sexual con Tess.

_- ¿te acostaste con Lana?-_

_- estaba aburrido, sólo fue una vez y además tu noviecita no puso muchos peros, Lex. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, siempre tendrás las sobras de lo que yo consigo primero.-_

Al final ganó el más fuerte. Una rivalidad como la de Caín y Abel. Lo fuiste matando de a poco. Dejaste de ser su hermano, para convertirte en su enemigo. Y tuviste que matar para sobrevivir, como Lionel siempre deseó. Hace poco viste a Lana Lang, tu aventurilla de una noche. Te mira como todos lo hacen. Con Odio. Ya estás acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones.

_- ¡Lois Lane está comprometida con Queen!-_

_- tu récord perfecto está incompleto Clark. Es una de tus excepciones. No se acostó contigo.-_

_- No me perdí gran cosa...mujeres no me faltan.-_

A pesar de que tu fallido plan de conquistarla fue hace años y lo has olvidado, ahora ya en el presente no puedes dejar de pensar en ese día. _El día en que Lane aceptó la propuesta de Oliver._ Y algo te hizo prometer destruirlos a los dos. Tus ataques verbales, el acoso que casi rayaba en lo sexual, y tu abrumador deseo de verla fuera de LuthorCorp Media; se volvieron su pan de cada día. Descubrir la otra identidad de Oliver Queen, lo hizo todo mucho más fácil. Tu odio se acrecentó. _¿Oliver quiso jugar al héroe? Bien, entonces tú hiciste algo al respecto._ Ultraman.

_- ¿nada? ¿En serio? Vamos, ayúdame. Di algo.-_

_- eres tierna cuando te apenas...-_

_- d-de acuerdo...¡bono!_-

No vas a negar que este otro mundo es divertido. Si no fuera por la indeseable compañía. Uno de los cristales que retiraste de la Fortaleza, antes de decirle a tu 'padre biológico' que se fuera al demonio; fue activado por ella. Y aquí están. Tú, tratando de apoderarte de este mundo, y ella; babeando hasta más no poder por el pelele que aquí, se encomendó el rol de salvador. Oyendo a la _otra_ Lois, sus planes de un nuevo hogar, su relación y el sentimiento de pertenencia mutuo te hicieron envidiarlo. Si, tienes poder, lujos, dinero, mujeres; y envidias la vida de otro. Es una de las razones por las que buscas quedarte aquí. Una nueva vida esperando por ti, sin las complicaciones de tu mundo.

_- sientes algo por Clark Kent, Tess.-_

En tu mundo, la primera vez que tu querida hermana te habló sobre los viajes a mundos paralelos, primero que nada no estabas prestándole mucha atención; después de todo se hallaban a mitad de una de sus maratónicas sesiones de sexo, y tú a punto de llegar a otro poderoso orgasmo. En segundo lugar, y ya cuando las cosas se calmaron (o más bien, Tess dejó de gemir); creíste que semejante argumento era la estupidez más grande que habías oído jamás. Tess se obsesionó con la caja espejo, y de paso tus constantes escapadas sexuales con ella, lograron enfurecer aún más a papi Lionel. La bastarda y el alien. _La ironía es que todo lo que ella sabía, era real_. La Tess de este mundo también promete diversión. Llegaste justo en el momento en el que Lex iba a matarla y la salvaste. _Te dijo que logró infectar a Lex con una neurotoxina que le hizo olvidar algunos de sus recuerdos del otro Clark._ La dejaste sana y salva en lo que queda de la mansión Luthor.

Realmente te divertías con Lane. Desgraciadamente renunció; y aunque buscaste varias opciones para retenerla en LuthorCorp Media, de nuevo logró salirse con la suya. Y es que ¿cómo cobrabas la afrenta, sin levantar sospechas, y revolver las ya calmadas aguas que rodeaban el tema Ultraman?

_- C-Clark...¿Luthor?- _

_- ¿qué? ¿Esperabas que fuera 'el otro'? lamento decepcionarte Lane, pero San Clark Kent está ocupado tratando de salvar el mundo. Con mucho énfasis en el 'tratar', debo decir. No sabe volar. Pftt...- _

_- por lo menos él está haciendo algo. Que es mucho más de lo que tú podrías decir que has hecho en tu vida. Pero, si de algo te sirve: has salvado una vida. Una razón menos para irte al infierno. Así que...humm...gracias...supongo.- _

Sus palabras te hicieron hervir la sangre. Querer matarla. Aunque ya habías querido matarla en varias ocasiones anteriores, la más reciente en la iglesia después de haber sido testigo del patetismo de Clark Kent al quedarse con una sola mujer. Es una sensación tan ajena y extraña que te da rabia. La manera en que para ella eres menos que nada, poca cosa, insignificante. Tú, el poderoso Ultraman eres subestimado por una humana ridícula llamada Lois Lane. Podrías tenerla suplicante a tus pies; incluso a la fuerza como una más de tus amantes, pero no lo logras. No se quiebra, no baja la cabeza. Sigue peleando. No dudas que uno de estos días tu paciencia se agote, y termines matándola.

Mientras vuelas a velocidad supersónica tu súper oído está alerta, y es que justo sobre ti, colisionando casi sobre la atmósfera terrestre se encuentra un enorme planeta con fuego saliendo de los cráteres en su superficie, la fuerza de las emisiones de fuego crea extraños rugidos, y la cercanía del cuerpo celeste cimbra el entorno. Tu cabeza es una maraña de recuerdos y de ideas. Oscuras todas, pero consigues poner atención cuando vez a Clark Kent volando en dirección contraria a la tuya. Tu visión telescópica te permite ver a tu otro yo estabilizando un avión que iba en picada. _Siempre el niño bueno._ Lo sigues. De cerca. No es que quieras quitarle el puesto de héroe. No. Simplemente lo sigues para ver cuando todos sus intentos de sobreponerse a la oscuridad; y su propia oscuridad, fracasen. Ese será tu mayor placer. Verlo derrotado. Sacudes la cabeza tratando de enfocarte, de eliminar el molesto y tenue sonido que se halla de fondo entre la cacofonía de voces, sonidos y frecuencias que logras percibir. Los latidos de _su _corazón. Los mismos que te alertaron cuando _Lois _estaba a punto de morir. ¿Por qué la salvaste? Tal vez no te haces a la idea de no tener con quien jugar, y por eso la necesitas viva. Porque cuando regresen a su mundo no descansarás hasta destrozarla por completo. Ella es el único remanente de luz que se resiste a apagarse ante la fuerza de las tinieblas. _Tú._

* GRANJA KENT. SMALLVILLE, KANSAS. *

- ¿Quién es el nuevo héroe de azul y rojo? ¿de dónde viene...cuál es su nombre?- _cambia a otro canal..._

- ¡Lois Lane, reportera del Daily Planet: primer civil en tener contacto con el nuevo salvador de Metrópolis!- _acapara los titulares de las noticias de última hora en CNN..._

- Extraño planeta causa caos. ¿Ilusión, fenómeno meteorológico, o señal del fin del mundo? ¿el misterioso héroe, verdad o un fraude?- _noticias del última hora en CBS..._

- ¿Dónde está el Blur? ¿héroe anónimo, su competencia?-

La _otra_ Lois Lane está feliz. Es sólo un presentimiento pero casi puede estar segura que Clark Kent es responsable del milagro. Su mirada sigue fija en la TV, olvidándose por un momento de que debe regresar a su propio mundo. Olvidándose del cristal y de Clark Luthor. Entre grabaciones caseras de ciudadanos que lograron captar los momentos en que el héroe; con fuerza titánica, carga el peso del planeta y consigue alejarlo de la atmósfera antes de que suceda una catástrofe. Otros videos alcanzan a grabar el momento en que 3 misteriosas figuras avanzan por el cielo y comienzan a pelear con el héroe. _¡Vamos Clark!_ _¡Vamos campeón, yo confío en ti!_ Son los pensamientos de la Lois Lane del mundo alternativo. Acaricia a Shelby para calmarlo, pues el perrito también presiente algo y está intranquilo. La transmisión en ese canal se corta, y cambias a otro...

- transmisión en vivo desde el hangar del Air Force One. Estamos en vivo con parte del gabinete del departamento de defensa de los Estados Unidos de América, y Lois Lane; la reportera quienes fueron testigos de la aparición de este nuevo héroe. El Sr. Presidente ya ha sido trasladado a la Casa Blanca en un avión de emergencia...¡Oh, Wow! ¡Miren eso, ahí, en el cielo! ¡Tim, Tim...enfócalo, enfócalo!- _La corresponsal le dice a su camarógrafo, algo asustada cuando el objeto en la mira de la cámara se hace más visible; y avanza a gran velocidad...una ráfaga de aire los silencia a todos cuando la corresponsal va a darle el micrófono a uno de los generales del departamento de defensa. _

- ¿se encuentran todos bien, nadie ha salido herido?- pregunta el hombre, enfundado en su traje azul y rojo, y con la capa ondeando al viento. Sus manos en puños, reposando sobre sus caderas. Ojos verdiazules y un adorable rulito formado naturalmente, cayendo con delicadeza sobre su frente. Le da un aire de madurez, y de inocencia a la vez. Inmediatamente mira a _su _Lois, y le sonríe de manera imperceptible. Todos los demás presentes, asienten y lo miran; maravillados.

- S-si...nos has salvado a todos...Gracias...Superman...- Clark le sonríe con ternura a Lois y trata de no mostrar el deseo en sus ojos. _Quiere besarla, disfrutar de su esposa, hacerle el amor; pero lo oculta muy bien._ Le guiña un ojo, y ella se sonroja levemente.

- soy a quien anteriormente solían llamar el Blur. Y no se preocupe Srita. Lane...yo siempre estoy cerca. Siempre estaré protegiéndolos.- Superman la mira intensamente, y asintiendo con una sonrisa, emprende vuelo. Lois le sonríe. A la Lois Lane en la granja se le desvanece la alegría. _Superman. Su Superman. Sólo que...ya le pertenece a alguien más._


End file.
